Broken Wings
by Karly
Summary: Pacey begins to have feelings for Joey... takes place after #301.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: This is my first Dawson's Creek fanfic so go easy on me. It's a P/J fic, and takes place after episode #301 - the dock scene. None of the characters belong to me, so don't sue. Warning: yah, it may get a little corny in some places so try to hold your puke until it's all over. With that said, have fun reading!  
  
Joey Potter stared off into space while her English teacher gave them a lecture on modern day poetry. She twiddled her pen between her thumb and index finger as she glanced around the classroom. most of the students looked as dazed as her, including Pacey who sat next to her. The teacher droned on and on in his monotonus voice right up until the lunch bell shrilled loudly. Joey got up from her metal chair with a cramp in her back from sitting in the same position for an hour. She unconsciously tried to rub her back where it hurt, while throwing her binder and books into her backpack.   
"And how's the Ice Queen doing this morning?" Pacey asked coming up from behind her.  
Joey shot him a disgusted look. "You really wanna know?"  
Pacey remembered last night when he'd held Joey on the dock and promised that he'd be there for her. That was the only time she had let him get close to her and he didn't want to break his promise now. "Course, Jo. What do I have to lose?"  
"Your sanity, patience, self-control... And quite frankly Pace, your mind would burst from all my whining." Joey strode out of the classroom and into the halls. Pacey followed her to where she stopped at her locker.   
"I think I can handle it," he replied.  
Joey turned to face him,"Well, aside form the whole Dawson issue, Bessie wants to sell the house, I'm tired because Alex had a tantrum last night, my back is cramped from sitting in that chair and listening to that lecture for an hour... But other than that, I'm just peachy." Joey gave him a sarcastic smile.   
"Okay..." Pacey ran a hand through his hair making it stand on end. "You're lucky, Jo, cuz I can solve two of those problems. Let's get out of here."  
Joey hesitated. She wasn't the type of person to cut class - ever. After thinking it over and realizing she really didn't want to be at school she said, "Just let me grab my coat."  
"You're turning into me more and more every day, Potter," Pacey joked, although glad she was coming with him.  
"Bite me."  
  
"Is Doug home?" Joey asked nervously as she stood in the entry of Pacey's house.   
"Jo, Dougie is at work for the whole day and possibly the whole night. No one's gonna see us." He helped Joey take off her coat and hung it up in the closet. "Okay. So here's the plan," Pacey said, leading Joey into the kitchen. "We get something to eat, I give your back a massage, then I watch t.v. while you sleep. How does that sound?"  
"Well, it's a little high on the schmultz factor, but it'll have to do," Joey grinned, wondering if she and Pacey were becoming better friends. She could certainly use a best friend, even if it was Pacey.   
"Okay, I got two Diet Pepsi's and a bag of chips," Pacey said with his head behind a cupboard.  
Joey grabbed one of the Diet Pepsi's he held and walked to Pacey's room with him following behind her.  
  
They sat companionably beside each other on the bed and munched on the chips until Joey spoke, "Where's that massage you promised me?"  
"Coming right up, Josephine." Pacey moved to sit behind her. His breath caught in his throat as he sweeped Joey's silky hair off her shoulders. Pacey stared at the flesh on her neck, wondering where to begin. He felt his hands go directly to her neck and he kneaded lightly and slowly. Soon, Pacey felt him self relazing as he enjoyed the way Joey felt under his hands. Pressing the pads of his fingers on her shoulders he could feel the straps of her bra beneath her shirt. Though he didn't know why, his breathing became low and shallow. Pacey lingered there a moment longer then began to knead the middle of her back.  
"Pacey?" Joey asked, her voice heavy.  
"Mmm?"  
"Do you think I could lie on my stomech and you could massage me that way? Then I could fall asleep more easily."  
"Yeah, sure Jo." Pacey gathered his berath while Joey changed positions. He crossed his legs and sat beside Joey, who already had her eyes closed.  
"Thanks Pacey," Joey mumbled. She liked the way Pacey's hands had the ability to calm and soothe her. The cramp in her back had long since dissapeared, but she didn't tell him, for fear he would stop massaging her.  
Pacey looked down at Joey's body lying there on his bed. A glimpse of her skin was showing where her shirt didn't quite meet the top of her jeans. Without thinking, Pacey's hands reached down to stroke her flesh. It was smooth and firm. Instinctivly, he pushed her shirt up a little more, and ran his hand over the new patch of flesh. Pacey pressed his fingers into her bare skin and kneaded lightly. He found himself wanting to push up her shirt more, but he held himself back and reluctantly becan to work on her neck again. When he heard Joey's breathing become slow and deep, he knew she was asleep. He stroked her back once more then lay down beside her and also fell asleep.   
  
When Joey awoke, she was disoriented for a moment. She looked over to where Pacey lay sleeping and remembered. The digital clock next to Pacey's bed read 6:02. Had she really slept for that long? Bessie was probably having a heartattack because she wasn't home yet. Joey climbed off the bed, careful not to wake Pacey. She picked up her backpack and closed the door to Pacey's room quietly behind her.  



	2. chapter 2

The moon reflected off the creek and gave Joey enough light to find her way down to the dock. She bent down and took off her shoes and socks. The night air was cool, but Joey felt the need to go for a swim in the creek. She knew that it would help to soothe her and clear her mind of Dawson. Her feet padded lightly on the wooden planks as she walked to the end of the dock. Joey paused a moment to look up at the velvet sky that shimmered with stars. It was predictable - the same stars would be there every night. That gave her a sense of security in her ever changing world. Joey took a deep breath, and dove into the water. When she surfaced, her eyes focused on the blackness of the water, she felt renewed. The water was cold, as she started to shiver, Joey swam slowly to shore.  
  
Pacey watched her, hidden by shadows. He had come by to make sure she'd gotten home okay, at least that's what he told himself he was doing. His eyes stayed fixed on Joey as she emerged from the water. Her clothes were soaking. As Joey reached up to squeeze the water out of her hair, Pacey noticed how her shirt clung to her body. His heart thumped loudly when he saw that her breasts were clearly outlined through the flimsy, wet material. Pacey shook himself violently to get the image out of his head, but he knew that it would be imprinted there forever. Trying to look as casual as he could, Pacey stepped out of the shadows and strode down to the dock where Joey now sat.   
"Hey Jo," he said softly.  
Joey turned around at the sound of his voice. "Pacey."  
He sat down next to her on the edge of the dock. "So you go swimming in the creek often in the winter?"  
Joey stared at him, shocked. "What? No crude remarks, Ice Queen jokes, or just 'let's make fun of Joey'? Truely, Pacey, I am shocked."  
He laughed. "Well, I figured that since that night I said something about us maybe becoming friends this year - which to me now is incomprehensible - that I should start the trend." He smiled down at Joey. It was then he realized that Joey was freezing. Her teeth chattered softly and he could see goosebumps on her arms. "Jesus Jo, you're freezing."  
Joey only nodded, her body shaking when a blast of cold wind hit her.  
Awkwardly, Pacey shrugged out of his jacket and draped it over her shoulders, leaving his arm across her back protectivly. He pulled her close to him and Joey rested her head on his hest. Without thinking, Pacey started to rub his hands up and down her arms, trying to make her warmer. "Jo, I think what you need is a cup of hot chocolate," Pacey said looking accross the creek.   
"Yeah." Joey lifted a hand to her face and wiped the tears she didn't know had fallen. "Come on, you can make it for me." She smiled, but it wasn't genuine Pacey noticed. He pulled her up off the dock and they walked shoulder to shoulder into Joey's house.  
  
to be continued... 


	3. chapter 3

The next day, Joey woke up shivering violently. "Argh," she complained silently, "I knew I shouldn't have gone into the creek last night." She got out of bed and pulled on a sweatshirt and sweatpants over her pj's. Luckily it was Saturday because Joey was definatly not in the mood to go to school. She grogily padded out to the kitchen to where she was met by Pacey holding a pot of coffee in his hands.  
"Josephine," he said as she walked through the doorway. "You've finally decided to grace me with your presence."  
"What are you doing here?" Joey asked somewhat softly, folding her arms across her chest.   
"Ya know what Jo? I thought to myself this morning, 'Pace, you better go see how Joey is doing after she recklessly jumped into water last night that could have turned her into a real Ice Queen.' And so a couple of minutes later I find myself walking the all too familiar path that just so happened to lead me to your house."  
"That's flattering, Pacey. Really," Joey retorted sarcasticly, as she took the cup of coffee he offered her.  
"So since I came all the way over here, the least you can do is tell me how you're doing." Pacey placed the toast that he had been buttering in front of Joey.  
"I'm fine," Joey lied, munching on the toast. "I'm just really not looking forward to a day watching cartoons."  
"What? So you wanna go up to Boston for the day? Go clubbing with the locals? Jo, I thought you'd never ask," Pacey smirked.  
"Ha, ha," she said dryly. "Bessie's making me stay home for the day."  
"Well. Then I think this calls for Game Day."  
"Game Day?" Joey asked, raising her eyebrows.  
"Yeah. And don't give me that look of yours. This will be purely good, clean fun." He lifted Joey's coffed mug over to the kitchen table. "Now wait here." Pacey dissapeared around the corner and Joey knew he was searching for board games.  
"Don't you have anywhere you need to go?" Joey yelled at Pacey.  
"Not really," Pacey said reappearing with Monopoly, Life, Candyland, and Scattagories piled in his arms. He sat down across from Joey and gave her a questioning look.   
"What?" she asked laughing.  
"Well...? What game do you want to play?"  
"Mmm..." Joey thought and looked over her selection. "Candyland. That used to be my favourite." 


	4. chapter 4

After playing two rounds of each game, Joey and Pacey were bored of it. Joey glanced at the clock, which read 12:48. "Pace, I've gotta have a shower and get out of these pajamas. They're too comfortable."  
Pacey laughed. "Sure, Josephine. I thought I'd go down to the video store and rent a few this afternoon. Care to join me?" As soon as the words left Pacey's mouth he regretted them. Both he and Joey knew that Dawson worked in the video store on Saturdays. He mentally kicked himself.   
Joey looked at the floor and said quietly, "Dawson is the last person I want to see right now."  
"I know, Jo. I'm sorry. How bout I pick some up and bring them over in a few hours?"  
Joey nodded, not trusting herself to speak.   
Pacey gazed at her heartbroken expression from accross the table. Instinctivly, he reached out and covered Joey's small hands with his own. "I'll see you in a bit," he whispered.  
  
Two hours later, Pacey let himself back into the Potter household. Cluthing the videos, he made his way down the hall to Joey's bedroom. The door was ajar. As Pacey stepped closer his heart jumped int his throat and he stopped abruptly. Joey was standing there in a t-shirt and panties. She faced away from the door, looking at something on her dresser. Pacey's eyes widened as they travelled down her legs. They were perfect: long, slendar, tan, and smooth. He could clearly see the outline of her ass through the baby blue panties that she wore. Breathing quickly, he made an effort to wrench his eyes away from her body and walked softly back to the front door. Pacey stood there for a moment, catching his breath. Then he yelled, "I'm back, Joey!" as if he'd just come in.  
  
It was dark outside when Joey and Pacey had finished watching two movies. Bessie had come back from running errands and promply gone back out again taking Alexander with her. Joey and Pacey had the house to themselves. For dinner, Pacey made them both peanut butter and jam sandwiches and they settled back to watch the last movie.  
  
A while later, Pacey glanced over to where Joey sat beside him. Her eyelids were drooping and Pacey could sense she wasn't really watching the movie any more. "Jo...? You getting tired?"  
Joey mumbled something, her eyes fluttering shut. She leaned her body against his and rested her head on his chest while Pacey looked at her sleeping figure, bewildered. After a moment he awkwardly put his arm around Joey's shoulders, drawing her in close, thinking that this was probably the only chance he'd get to do so. 


End file.
